The present invention relates to a cooling plate for battery cells, wherein the cooling plate is in the form of a mounting plate. The invention also relates to battery cells, a battery cell module and a motor vehicle comprising a battery cell module of this kind.
There is a considerable requirement worldwide for batteries for wide ranges of applications, for instance, on the one hand, for stationary installations such as, for example, wind power plants or solar power plants, but also, on the other hand, for mobile electronic appliances such as, for example, laptops and communication devices. Not least, it can also be anticipated that the requirement for batteries for vehicles, such as, for example, for hybrid and electric vehicles, will increase in the coming years. These batteries all have to meet very stringent requirements in respect of reliability, service life and performance.
Typically, a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected to each other in a series connection and/or parallel connection for this purpose in order to form powerful battery cell modules.
If battery cells or battery cell modules are intended to be used in a motor vehicle, measures have to be taken which allow the battery cells or battery cell modules to be incorporated into a motor vehicle in as simple and cost-effective a manner as possible. At the same time, the high safety standard has to be ensured. In the case of battery cell modules currently in use, numerous components and also complicated manufacturing processes are required for securing, mounting or otherwise fastening battery cells in order to ensure correct mounting, wherein laser welding, spot welding and also a large number of fastening elements or the like are used. In the case of welding, extremely high temperatures occur in processes of this kind and welding beads and related, undesired side effects are produced. Furthermore, the use of compression limiters (together with their associated connecting rods) along the stacking dimension during assembly of numerous battery cells to form a relatively large battery module can lead to tolerance problems during stacking.
DE 10 2013 200 239 A1 describes a cooling plate for battery cells for use in a motor vehicle, wherein the cooling plate is arranged such that it is seated directly on a vehicle surface which can be, for example, a floorpan.